Just your steryotypical Pewdiecry fanfic
by CrazyMetalhead
Summary: Almost every Pewdiecry fanfic ever written rolled into one. Oh the cliches. THIS WAS MADE AS A JOKE! And I have no idea what category to put this into...


Just your stereotypical Pewdiecry fanfic

"Cry, Marzia broke up with me." Pewdie said over the webcam.

"Really? What happened?" Cry asked. He knew he was a total asshole for thinking it, but he was kinda happy that Marzia was gone. Now he could get into Pewdie's pants with no girls in the way. Yes, Cry loved Pewdie, he had for a while. Unfortunately, a several hour flight stood between the two.

"She came in and started yelling at me for spending too much time making videos for my Bro's and that I was ignoring her. Then she told me to move out." Pewdie said, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes.

"So where are you know?" Cry asked.

"In a hotel," Pewdie said with a shrug.

"You know, you could come to Florida and stay with me." Cry suggested.

"R-really? You'd do that…for me?" Pewdie asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, come on over, Pewds." Cry grinned.

"Yay! I'll buy my ticket now because apparently I have enough money and spare time to hop on a plane and move whenever I want!" Pewds squealed before logging off of Skype.

Cry sighed and adjusted his mask. You may want to know why he wears it. Well, according to the fangirls, he has serious trust issues and will only let those he loves see his face. OBVOIUS FORSHADOW IS OBVIOUS! He looked around his small apartment and decided he needed to clean. So he did and passed out on the couch once he was done. He woke up a few hours later and headed to the airport. Once he got there, he sat on a bench and waited. A few minutes later, Pewdie, who had never even seen Cry and obviously had no idea what he looked like or if he was wearing a mask, somehow managed to stop right in front of him and know exactly who he was.

"Pewds!" Cry happily shouted, jumping up and hugging his friend.

"Hey bro!" Pewds chirped, hugging his friend back. After some brief chit-chat, the two got into Cry's car and made their way over to his apartment. Once there, Pewdie took a quick nap and then they recorded a co-op so all of the Pewdiecry shippers ovaries could explode. By the time that was all done with, the two decided they needed some sleep. Cry walked into his bedroom while Pewdie got settled on the couch and slipped off his mask before falling asleep. About an hour later, he was woken up by a knock at the door. Rather than being pissed as anyone else who had just been woken up would be, he told Pewdie, who he knew was at the door because he's just that psychic, to come in. Pewdie did and told Cry he had a nightmare and wanted to know if he could sleep with him tonight. No homo. (ALL OF THE HOMO!) Cry agrees and Pewdie climbs into the bed. It was only as he was pulling up the covers that he realized, holy shit, Cry's mask was off.

"Um, Cry?"

"Yeah?"

"Your mask is off."

Cry gasped and reached for his mask but decided against it.

"I guess there isn't any use of putting it back on." Cry shrugged. He was already gonna show Pewds his face tomorrow anyway. TOLD YOU OBVIOUS FORESHADOWING WAS OBVIOUS! Pewds is totally in shock. Cry is BEAUTIFUL! Without even thinking about it, he leans in and kisses Cry. At first, Cry is shocked but then he starts to kiss back. And then they fucked like a couple of energizer bunnies on crack.

**A/N: **THIS IS A JOKE! A JOKE I TELL YOU!

So I was looking for some Pewdiecry fanfics when I realized that, with the exception of a few of them, this is the basic plot to every single Pewdiecry fic out there. I will admit I've fallen victim to a few of these clichés but hey, can you really blame me? I was bored as hell when I wrote this and it only took ten or fifteen minutes to write so….yeah, that speaks for itself.

Alright, just to make sure everyone is completely assured of this:

THIS FIC WAS MADE PURELY AS A JOKE. THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SEROIUSLY! IF YOU TAKE OFFENCE TO THIS, PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME FOR IT! I'm sorry, okay?!

So now I must continue to procrastinate on a history project that is due in two days…like a mother fruking BOSS!

Have a lovely day 3


End file.
